


A Series of Drabbles

by cookieming99



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99
Summary: A collection of drabbles that may or may not be connected per chapter. Inspired by COVID-19.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Desolation

Cold. Somber. The pitter patter of the rain splashes muddy water on his rain boots.

_Why did it have to rain when he visits his grandmother's grave?_

Tipping back his umbrella with just a little movement from its curved handle, he looks up the cloudy dark-gray sky, steady soft drops hitting his forehead.

_Halmonie, I miss you so._

He can't tell if the droplets rolling down his cheeks are tears or the rain but he knows, for sure, that he still feels devastated losing his grandma to a war...a war not fought by soldiers but by doctors and nurses.


	2. Warning

"Hyung!"

A carefree young boy splayed across the muddy puddle calls out to Kibum.

"Come play with me, hyung!"

Heaving a sigh, Kibum walks right past him completely ignoring him, still feeling the blues after leaving his grandmother's solemn resting place.

The boy gets up to grab his hand causing him to panic, swatting it off instinctively. Angered by this, eyebrows furrowed, Kibum turns to face the boy and scolds him,

"Look, kid. Go home or you'll die too like my-"

He fails to finish his sentence as his lips quiver, his eyes water and he silently begins to weep.


	3. Chemistry

"Appa, wait! Don't-"

Pop goes the bottle cap, fizz oozes out. The little boy has warned his father a second too late. However, he finds his father's nonchalant reaction a bit too strange.

A gleeful smile stretches across his father's face. "Little Minho, do you exactly know why this happens?"

The boy shakes his head, somewhat bewildered. With enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes, the father, being a chemist by profession, proceeds to explain the theory behind the mysterious fizz.

Two boys, one with an umbrella and the other drenched in mud pass by their window.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"


	4. Social Distancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it's a social distancing reminder.

"Jjongie-hyung, Kibummie-hyung is crying again. I don't know how-"

A huffing Minho arrives before the youngest boy finishes his sentence. "You didn't wait for me! I was calling out to you, Taeminnie."

"Sorry, Minho-hyung. Kibummie-hyung is crying. He doesn't want to play with me." A teary-eyed Taemin explains.

Seeing a gloomy Kibum, Minho instinctively hugs the weeping boy but before he could, he gets prevented by an outstretched hand. "Stop! We could infect each other. Taemin, you need to wash up quickly!"

A boy wearing a mask and goggles appears. He gives out extras to his friends.

"Here. Wear these."


	5. Prepared

"Jinki! I told you not to go outside!"

"But, eomma. My friends need protective masks."

"You handed out our masks?!" Jinki's mom begins nagging. She then tells the kids to go back to their homes and remain indoors for a while.

The kids don't quite understand the urgency except for Kibum but they obediently go about their ways.

"Help me with the baskets, dear. We have to go home before the curfew."

Meats, fruits and vegetables stack inside respective baskets. His mom explains they need to stock up food. It will be a while before they can come out again.


	6. Inertia

Clink. Clank. Clonk.

Jonghyun can hear a scraping, some grinding and hammer hitting anvil sounds in his father's home workshop.

The epidemic has mercilessly put their small town at a standstill. No human life dares to step outside not for fear of contracting the disease but for getting shot by stationed soldiers.

However, it does not stop his father from working. Soon, this community quarantine will be over. He will need products to be sold as soon as possible so he can earn money to buy food for his family.

"Jongie. Appa. Dinner is ready. Eomma said let's eat together."


End file.
